Mistress and Slave
by sabrina9
Summary: Elle est riche, intelligente et belle, il l'a servit depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais derrière sa soumission se cache un amour passionnel
1. Chapter 1

**Mistress & slave**

_Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo everyone !_

_Ca va bien ? Moi ça va, un peu fatigué par ma fainéantise lol, j'arrête pas de dormir en ce moment, tous les après-midi, je m'écroule comme une masse ! Est-ce l'hiver ou la neige qui me donne envie de dormir ? Oui oui ! Il a neigé sur Paris ! D'ailleurs ça caille tellement qu'on est obligé de le remarquer !_

_Bon alors, premièrement, j'ai été SUPER DECUE parce qu'on a eu aucuns commentaires sur la vidéo que Yuki et son copain ont faite ! Franchement, je m'attendais à un peu de réaction vu qu'ils se sont prit la tête pour la faire et moi après pour la mettre au format vidéo (a pas réussie snif ) pendant trois jours ! Résultat ? Bah manque de temps pour les fics oui oui encore je sais… lol. Donc voilà, on veut savoir quand même si c'était merdique à ce point ou alors si vous avez la flemme d'envoyer un mail, au pire laissez des messages sur les tags lol_

_Ensuite, j'ai deja recu deux mails (c'est énorme vous pouvez pas savoir vu le peu de mails que je recois pas ! mdr) qui répondaient en partie à ma question, à savoir, pourquoi je perdais de plus en plus de lecteurs. Le premier m'a fait comprendre que la destinée des élus était lassant et trop long, est-ce vrai ? Et le deuxième m'a encouragé a continué, j'ai deux avis partagé mais en y réfléchissant je me dis aussi que c'est parce que je ne publie plus que sur trois sites principaux et ( mais comme il faut tout mettre soit meme et que je suis fainéante, je publie pas trop dessus, ce qui va changer désormais !)._

_Et puis sinon, j'ai recommencé ! J'ai craqué ! lol J'ai ENCORE écrit un one-shot qui sera pas terminé ! C'est « mistress and slave » mais là c'est par manque de temps (à cause de la video justement) donc je le finirais dans pas trop longtemps !_

_Comme toutes personnes qui va passer l'année 2006, j'ai pris de grandes résolutions ( mis à part ranger ma chambre et etre plus appliquée à l'école lol), je parle de résolutions en tant que fanficteuse._

_1) Repondre à TOUS mes mails (ce que je faisait avant et que je ne fais plus !) alors si jamais je n'ai pas répondu à votre mail, vous avez le droit de m'insulter sur les tags des sites ou m'envoyer un mail pour m'engueuler mdr_

_2) Sortir des fics plus souvent. J'ai vraiment envie que, comme avant, je retrouve mes lecteurs, le fait de recevoir moins de mails me découragent totalement dans l'écriture, je ne suis plus trop motivée ! Heureusement que certaines personnes sont là pour me booster et c'est grâce à elle que j'écris toujours (Kyara, Suka, Ssssaki, Sakio, Clairette, Missglitter, Yuki). Je vais tenter de sortir un chapitre ou un one shot tous les deux mois (c'est énorme pour moi ! par contre, faut pas compter sur les mois avril/mai car c'est période d'exams !)_

_Voilà pour mes résolutions !_

_Enfin, je crois que je veux remercier tout le monde, lecteurs comme webmistresses ou amis car c'est grâce à vous si je suis arrivé là où je suis maintenant. Alors merci du fond du cœur._

_Je fais une petite dédicace à mes amis (qui se reconnaitront et de toute manière, je peux pas citer y'en a trop mais y'a aussi tous mes amis du net et les formidables webmistresses), à Yuki qui est une personne particulière pour moi et à mon nounours, que j'aime vraiment et le 1er janvier, ça fera un an et demi ! (la plus longue relation de Sab jusqu'à présent était avec son ordinateur ! lol lol lol). Je crois que j'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas, tapez moi dessus !_

_La fin de The doll et My brother's woman sortira un peu plus tard, je ne les ai pas oublié pour ceux qui attendent la suite, je vous rassure !_

_Gros bisoussssssssssss, je vous aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh_

_Happy new year 2006_

_Sab_

_PS : N'oubliez pas d'allez sur le site http/friendsakura.free.fr/ pour aller découvrir de nouveaux auteurs, de nouvelles histoires et de voter dans le CAF ! TRES IMPORTANT_

_Sakura Kinomoto, agée de 17 ans, d'origine japonaise, elle est belle : de taille moyenne, un visage angélique, des yeux verts pétillants, des lèvres roses pulpeuses, de longues jambes élancées et une taille de rêve. Elle est issue d'une riche famille, sa mère est morte lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans d'une maladie respiratoire. Son père, Fujitaka Kinomoto, est un archéologue réputé et respecté qui dirige la plus prestigieuse école du Japon, c'est dans cette même école qu'enseigne son frère Toya Kinomoto et qu'elle se trouve, elle et Syaoran Li, l'un des meilleurs élément du Japon et qui est aussi son serviteur._

Voix : Syaoran !

Un jeune homme brun fit son apparition dans l'entrée d'une immense maison, il avait des yeux semblables aux loups, aussi perçants et envoûtants, il était de grande taille, environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix et portait un uniforme blanc et noir avec pour blason, la célèbre fleur de cerisier de l'école Kinomoto.

Syaoran : Oui Sakura-sama ?

Sakura : Dépêche-toi un peu ! On va être en retard ! dit-elle en attrapant sa veste

Syaoran : Oui Sakura-sama !

Il ouvrit la porte à la jeune fille et prit son sac, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la limousine, ouvrit la portière pour que Sakura y rentre puis entra à son tour. La voiture démarra aussitôt et Sakura regardait défiler le paysage à travers la vitre.

Syaoran : Je pense que Daidouji-san sera là quand nous arriverons, ne vous inquiétez pas

Sakura : Je pensais pouvoir l'amener en voiture ce matin…

Syaoran : Elle vous a rappelé hier qu'une voiture l'amenait

Sakura : Ah oui, c'est vrai

Elle sortit un mirroir et se regarda sous toutes les coutures avec inquiétude

Syaoran : Sakura-sama est toujours aussi belle

Sakura : Si seulement tu pouvais être sincère… dit-elle avec des yeux suspicieux

Syaoran : Je ne me permettrais pas de vous mentir

Sakura : Quel club de sport vas-tu joindre cette année ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant son mirroir

Syaoran : Celui qui n'interférera pas avec votre emploi du temps

Sakura : Je pensais, peut-être pourrais-tu faire pour une fois ce donc tu as envie dit-elle en le toisant sérieusement

Syaoran : Sakura-sama ne veut plus de moi ? demanda-t-il choqué

Sakura : Mais non mais non ! dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule, mais mon père s'inquiète trop pour moi et tu n'as jamais beaucoup de libertés…

Syaoran : Ma destinée est de servir Sakura-sama

Sakura : Syaoran… Je te l'ai déjà dit, appelle-moi Sakura ! Sa-ku-ra, c'est gênant devant les autres…

Syaoran : Bien Sakura-sama

Sakura : Il ne m'écoute pas ! TT pensa-t-elle en se larmoyant

La voiture s'arrêta et Syaoran descendit puis tendit la main à Sakura pour qu'elle descende à son tour, tant de remue-ménage attira l'attention vers eux et Sakura se sentit une fois de plus mal à l'aise. L'arrivée de Tomoyo permit pourtant de dissiper sa gêne, elle accourut vers eux, prit Sakura dans ses bras et se frotta à elle tel un petit chat

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan ! Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Sakura : To… Tomoyo-chan, nous nous sommes vu hier…

Tomoyo : C'est déjà trop long à mon goût !

Syaoran : Mes respects Daidouji-san dit-il en s'inclinant

Tomoyo : Syaoran ! dit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule, toujours aussi galant, allons allons, tu n'as pas besoin de ça entre nous ! Hohohoho

Syaoran : Je prends vos affaires mesdemoiselles dit-il en portant leurs sacs

Sakura : Syaoran, c'est inutile… dit-elle en reprenant le sien

Syaoran : J'insiste dit-il en partant devant elles

Les deux jeunes japonaises le suivirent mais Sakura n'était pas fière de passer devant les autres élèves qui murmuraient devant leur passage. Elle était traitée comme une princesse parce que son père était le directeur mais cela la mettait plus dans l'embarras qu'autre chose, elle voulait juste être une jeune étudiante comme les autres et non la fille du directeur de la prestigieuse école Kinomoto.

Ils arrivèrent en classe, Syaoran déposa leurs affaires puis retourna dans sa classe, Sakura s'installa sur sa chaise alors que Tomoyo se plaça devant elle à la fenêtre et observait les élèves rentrer.

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

Sakura : J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout ce que fait Syaoran. Par le passé, quand j'étais plus jeune, je trouvais cela intéressant et amusant, mais j'ai grandit et désormais, c'est plus embarassant qu'autre chose

Tomoyo : Tu auras beau vouloir, cela ne changera pas le fait que tu es populaire et que de ce fait, tu as besoin de Syaoran dit-elle en observant les fleurs de cerisiers tomber

Sakura : Mais… je veux juste être normale, être comme les autres, j'en ai assez, j'ai peur de le blesser, c'est comme s'il était enchaîné, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Avec moi, il est comme un robot qui obéit aux ordres…

Tomoyo : S'il trouvait cela tellement déplaisant, il ne le fera pas, crois-moi !

Sakura : Mais… Si c'était par obligation envers mon père ?

Voix : Asseyez-vous je vous prie !

Elles se retournèrent et virent que le professeur de sciences était arrivé, il s'agissait d'un homme grand, brun aux yeux noirs ténébreux et assez jeune. Sakura reconnut tout de suite son frère à travers ses lunettes mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que d'habitude, quand elle tourna son regard vers Tomoyo, elle la vit baver sur sa table et fixer son frère avec des yeux de biches. Une grosse goutte apparut derrière sa tête et elle ouvrit son livre à la page demandée pour commencer l'exercice.

Tomoyo : Je l'aime tu sais…

Sakura : Oui je sais et lui aussi, tu le lui dis tous les jours quand tu viens à la maison

Tomoyo : Mais il est beau, intelligent, riche, sexy héhéhéhéhé

Sakura : Tomoyo je t'en prie, je ne veux pas en entendre plus… Je mange ! dit-elle en enfonçant ses baguettes dans son plat de riz

Tomoyo : A propos, où est Syaoran ? Il ne devait pas venir déjeuner ?

Sakura : Si… Mais tu sais… J'ai envie de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut…

Voix : Bonjour mesdemoiselles

Tomoyo : Mitsuru-sempai !

Mitsuru : Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Tomoyo : Bien sûr ! Sakura, tu te rappelles de Mitsuru ? Il était avec moi au conseil des élèves l'année dernière…

Sakura : Bien sûr… dit-elle en rougissant, ravie de vous revoir… dit-elle timidement

Misuru : C'est à moi d'être ravi, je me trouves en charmante présence…

Tomoyo : Dis-moi sempai, si tu es venu c'est que tu as une idée en tête n'est-ce pas ? ¬¬

Mitsuru : On ne peut rien te cacher rigola-t-il, en fait, je venais proposer à Kinomoto-chan de faire partie du conseil des élèves

Sakura : Qui ça ? Moi ?

Mitsuru : Oui, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un cette année vu que notre responsable de projets de l'an passé s'est désisté ?

Tomoyo : Excuse-moi d'être si occupée avec mes concours de chants ! Humpf ! ¬¬

Mitsuru : Alors ? Personne ne serait être mieux placé que le symbole de l'école !

Sakura : Je… Je ne sais pas

Tomoyo : Ca sera une bonne occasion pour toi de faire de nouvelles rencontres… Et puis ça passe le temps dit-elle indifféremment en jouant avec ses baguettes

Sakura : Oui, c'est d'accord ! dit-elle en souriant

Mitsuru : Bien c'est réglé alors ! J'attends déjà avec impatience de te revoir Kinomoto-chan dit-il en lui baisant la main, à bientôt Tomoyo-chan dit-il en s'éloignant

Tomoyo : Oui et moi bien sûr je n'ai pas droit au baise-main ! pfff

Syaoran, qui était arrivé depuis un moment en compagnie d'une horde de filles n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui, assista à toute la scène et ce eut don de le mettre légèrement de mauvaise humeur puisqu'il se sépara assez brusquement de ses admiratrices pour rejoindre Sakura et Tomoyo. Les jeunes filles ne le voyaient guère de bon œil et lancèrent des éclairs à Tomoyo qui leur rendit à la puissance cent, ce qui les fit fuir.

Syaoran : Sakura-sama, qui était-ce ?

Sakura : Ah Syaoran ! Euh… Mitsuru-sempai, il m'a demandé de faire partit du conseil des élèves

Syaoran : Vous avez refusé ?

Sakura : Non, j'ai accepté ! Tomoyo m'a dit que je pourrais faire de nouvelles rencontres et m'occuper un peu !

Syaoran : Mais, Sakura-sama, comment vais-je vous raccompagner ?

Sakura : Ca ne sera pas nécessaire ! Tu feras ce que tu as à faire et je rentrerais toute seule, ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerais !

Syaoran fronça les sourcils de déception et regarda Tomoyo qui la fit frissonner de terreur, elle toussa puis tenta de dissiper la tension que seule Sakura ne semblait pas voir

Tomoyo : Je la ramènerais si tu veux Syaoran !

Syaoran : C'est encore plus risqué avec Daidouji-san ! dit-il sur un ton d'ironie

Tomoyo : Quoi ? dit-elle offensée

Syaoran : Oui, qui sait dans quel pétrin vous allez encore l'emmener ?

Tomoyo : Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Syaoran : La dernière fois vous vouliez une glace gratuite et vous êtes partit sans payer, résultat, vous vous êtes fait arrêter par la police !

Tomoyo : Simple coïncidence ! dit-elle en croisant les bras

Syaoran : Il y a aussi la fois où vous vouliez prendre un bain de minuit dans le parc de la ville et vous avez attrapé un rhume si grave que vous êtes resté au lit pendant une semaine avec Sakura-sama dit-il en levant le doigt, la fois où vous vouliez sauver un chat qui ne savait pas descendre d'un arbre et vous êtes restez deux semaines à l'hôpital pour fracture du bras et de la jambe, la fois où vous avez volé dans un magasin pour vous distraire et vous avez été une nouvelle fois arrêté par la police, il y aussi la fois….

Tomoyo : Oui bon ça suffit ! De toute manière, c'est à Sakura de décider et tu ne voudrais pas lui désobéir n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un regard d'attaque

Sakura : Tomoyo-chan !

Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et le fait qu'elle ait blessé son amie, elle se calma et soupira

Tomoyo : Excuse-moi…

Sakura : Syaoran, fais ce qui te plaît, va dans le club qui te plaît, je ne veux pas être celle qui t'empêche de vivre

Syaoran : Mais je ne…

Sakura : J'ai fini de manger, je vais à la bibliothèque dit-elle en se levant

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard des jeunes gens qui se toisèrent ensuite du regard

Syaoran : Vous l'avez incité à participer au conseil ? demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils

Tomoyo : Peut-être l'ai-je influencée

Syaoran : Elle ne peut pas rentrer seule ! C'est bien trop risqué !

Tomoyo : Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de la surprotéger, cela se passerait mieux entre vous. Je sais une chose que Sakura ignore, c'est que tu as de la personnalité mais tu ne lui montres pas pour une raison que j'ignore et que je ne veux pas savoir. Mais dis-toi bien une chose, si tu continues ainsi, elle va te jeter dit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière

Syaoran : Pourquoi me jeter ?

Tomoyo : Mon cher Syaoran, je sais que tu _très _attaché à ta maîtresse, d'une manière qui serait presque criminelle mais tu n'es plus tout seul en compétition désormais

Syaoran : Humpf, je le sais bien !

Tomoyo : Tant que tu ne montreras pas à Sakura ta vraie personnalité, elle continuera à te voir comme celui qui doit la servir toute sa vie et non un homme

Syaoran : Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ton avis pour le savoir pertinament

Tomoyo : Oh tu me tutoie maintenant ? Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Syaoran : Désolé, ça m'a échappé. Je vais aller la voir dit-il en se levant

Tomoyo : Syaoran, laisse-la respirer ! Tant qu'elle n'ouvrira pas les yeux sur ses sentiments, tu n'as aucunes chances de la conquérir ! dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras

Syaoran : Je m'en sortirais, ne t'en fais pas dit-il en souriant

Il s'éloigna pour se rendre lui aussi à la bibliothèque, là, il vit Sakura en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais avait déjà entrevu dans les couloirs, ce qui était clair, c'est que ce garçon ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il entra et les vit rire, sa jalousie monta brusquement et quand il vit le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura, il s'approcha et la retira

Syaoran : Personne n'a le droit de toucher à Sakura-sama ! lança-t-il en signe de défi

Sakura : Syaoran, ça va, c'est un ami de Mitsuru-sempai

Jeune homme : Tanao Aruki dit-il en tendant sa main à Syaoran

Syaoran : Personne n'a le droit de toucher Sakura-sama !

Aruki : Je vois, tu es sa garde du corps ?

Syaoran : Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Sakura-sama, venez dit-il en partant tout en lui tirant le bras

Sakura se dégagea de lui un peu brusquement en retirant son bras de sa main et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

Sakura : Ca suffit maintenant ! J'en ai assez que tu me couves, que tu m'étouffes ! Je ne suis pas ta maîtresse et tu n'es pas mon esclave !

Syaoran : Mais… Je ne fais que…

Sakura : Si tu ne fais que ça par reconnaissance envers mon père, je vais te dire que cela suffit ! Tu as suffisament payé ta dette et je ne veux plus te voir me protéger de cette façon, c'est gênant et c'est lassant ! Et si tu tiens tant que cela à jouer les serviteurs, je vais te dire, c'est ici mon dernier ordre ! Aruki, partons !

Elle s'éloigna en compagnie du jeune homme en plantant Syaoran sur place, ils se rendirent dans le bureau du conseil des élèves où plusieurs élèves les attendaient déjà pour la première réunion et la présentation des membres pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Syaoran de son côté était resté figé sur place mais en fait, il trouvait cela non déplaisant, c'est du moins ce que son sourire exprimait. Il se rendit dans le gymnase sous les regards admiratifs des autres élèves et opta pour natation, basket-ball et volley-ball en sport. Après tout, il était libre maintenant…

Quand Sakura sortit de la conférence du conseil, elle ne paraissait pas très satisfaite, elle avait imaginé quelque chose de plus amusant, en revanche, celui qui semblait s'amuser était Syaoran, elle le vit avec un groupe d'amis, il rigolait et souriait, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavent. Ils étaient à quelques mètres d'elle, à sa droite, elle ralentit le pas en espérant qu'il vienne à sa rencontre mais passa à côté d'elle en rigolant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu ou comme s'il l'ignorait. Elle vit que la limousine l'attendait déjà devant l'école et attendit devant la portière mais Syaoran continuait sa route, elle hésita puis se décida enfin à l'interpeller

Sakura : Syaoran ! cria-t-elle

Le concerné se retourna vers Sakura et la regarda étrangement, de même que ses amis d'ailleurs

Syaoran : Oui ?

Sakura : Tu… Est-ce que tu rentres avec moi ?

Syaoran : Non merci

Et il encouragea les autres à partir en même temps que lui, Sakura put néammoins voir que la fille qui les accompagnait la dévisagea, Syaoran lui saisit le visage et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, elle sourit et arrêta d'observer Sakura. Cette dernière se sentit soudain très seule sans Syaoran à ses côtés mais une main vint se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour voir son frère

Toya : Où est Syaoran ?

Sakura : Il a préféré rentrer avec des amis dit-elle doucement

Toya : Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? Il est chargé de te protéger

Sakura : Ca va, ça n'a pas d'importance, Syaoran a le droit d'avoir une vie aussi, il est libre de décider

Toya : Non, son rôle est de te protéger et de te servir, c'est pour cette raison que notre père l'a…

Sakura : Arrête ! dit-elle en lui coupant la parole, s'il te plaît, c'est déjà très dur de supporter le fait qu'il me déteste alors n'en rajoute pas

Toya : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? demanda-t-il en allumant sa cigarette

Sakura : Et bien, avec moi, il ne sourit jamais, il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres que je lui donne…

Toya : La question n'est pas de savoir s'il t'aime ou te déteste mais pourquoi il a désobéit au dernier ordre de papa, il va être puni pour cela !

Sakura : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Toya : Histoire de grandes personnes

Sakura : J'ai 17 ans je te signale !

Toya : Et alors ? C'est papa et moi qui décidons ce qui est bien pour la famille, tu n'as pas à être au courant ! Maintenant on rentre, j'ai un tas de copies à corriger !

Sakura : Toya, tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! dit-elle en rentrant dans le véhicule, je te déteste parfois tu sais !

Toya : Je sais… Mais j'essaye juste de faire de mon mieux pour toi dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule

Sakura : Et tu crois qu'en me cachant la vérité ça ira mieux ?

Toya : Oui ! dit-il en rentrant à son tour, comme cela tu peux vivre dans l'insouciance !

Sakura : Mais je veux…

Toya : Tu demanderas à papa ! dit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa sœur, chauffeur, on y va !

La voiture arriva devant leur demeure en quelques minutes à peine et le chauffeur descendit leur ouvrir la porte, Toya descendit en premier puis aida sa sœur ç faire de même en lui tendant la main. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la luxurieuse maison, une rangée de serviteurs se baissèrent en signe de respect pour saluer le retour de leurs maîtres. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années arriva devant eux, quelque peu paniqué, il avait les cheveux chatains d'où l'on apercevait des mèches blanches, des yeux noirs et portait un costume rouge et noir très élégant

Toya : Que se passe-t-il père ?

Fujitaka : Peut-on savoir pourquoi Syaoran est rentré sans Sakura ? demanda-t-il visiblement vexé

Toya : Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

Fujitaka : Si et il m'a répondu que c'était sur ordre de Sakura, c'est vrai ma chérie ?

Sakura : Oui, c'est… vrai

Fujitaka : Ma chérie, c'est dangereux de rentrer toute seule pour une personne de ton importance, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut t'arriver ! dit-il en se penchant à sa hauteur

Sakura : Je comprends mais… Je ne supporte pas de voir Syaoran agir comme s'il était enfin…

Fujitaka : Je vois… Si c'est ça le problème, je peux te trouver un garde du corps

Avant que Sakura n'est eu le temps de répondre, Syaoran apparut dans l'entrée, il s'inclina devant Fujitaka

Syaoran : Si je puis me permettre maître et sur autorisation de mademoiselle Sakura, j'accepte cette fonction

Sakura : Non ! dit-elle brusquement, je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre

Toya : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Je suis lasse de le voir tous les jours collé à mes semelles ! lança-t-elle durement

Syaoran : Bien si c'est ce que mademoiselle désire dit-il, permettez-moi de me retirer

Il s'en alla sans demander son reste et se rendit à sa chambre, blessé par les mots de Sakura, il s'en voulait, peut-être était-il allé trop loin mais il ne supporterait pas de la voir avec un autre, il le savait mais il savait aussi qu'elle devait le détester pour réagir de la sorte.

Sakura se grattait la tête, elle en avait assez de ses devoirs de mathématiques et jeta tous ses cahiers à travers la chambre. Puis, une fois calmée, elle prit un livre, une feuille et un stylo et se rendit dans la chambre de Syaoran. Elle toqua et il ouvrit la porte, surpris de la voir, il fut silencieux un moment mais quand il vit le livre, il comprit de suite et la fit rentrer.

Syaoran : Quel est le numéro de l'exercice ? demanda-t-il en s'installant à son bureau

Sakura : Le cinq page trente

Il saisit le livre et lu l'énoncé pendant que Sakura s'asseyait sur le lit, puis il lui fit signe d'approcher

Syaoran : C'est assez simple, il faut comprendre ce qui est demandé, voyez-vous, pour plus de facilités, commencez à faire un dessin pour comprendre la situation. Ensuite…

Quand Syaoran eut terminé ses explications, il vit que Sakura s'était assoupi sur le bureau. Il la regarda et arbora un regard triste, mon dieu qu'elle était belle quand elle dormait, il la désirait tant, il était trop amoureux pour ignorer le fait qu'elle le déteste. Il avait grandit avec cet amour depuis l'âge de dix ans et plus il grandissait, plus son amour gagnait en force et sa jalousie de surcroit. Il ota une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, il savait que c'était interdit mais ce soir, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, mais il fut vite déçu parce que le baiser ne lui était pas rendu. Il soupira et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, il croisa Toya en chemin qui revenait de son bain, ils se regardèrent mais Toya ne demanda rien, il savait déjà depuis longtemps ce qui se passait. Il ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher car il n'en avait pas le droit mais il ne ferait rien non plus pour faire avancer les choses, pour lui, Syaoran était quelqu'un de bien et il avait de l'estime et du respect pour lui, mais il n'était pas issu d'une famille qui lui permettrait de faire de Sakura sa fiancée.

**A suivre **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistress and Slave**

**(Part II)**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Ouah ça fait un bail ! Un an si je me souviens bien… Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Gomen !_

_Bon alors pour commencer, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire, la preuve lol mais j'ai de moins en moins le temps de le faire à cause de l'école. Je fais partie des plus âgées fanficteuses et je suis à un niveau supérieur dans une branche pas facile donc honnêtement, je passe mon temps à bosser. Et puis, on a tous une vie sociale à côté ! Mais bon, tout ça pour dire que je suis sorry de pas avoir écrit durant tout ce temps !_

_Une autre raison aussi de mon absence c'est que j'ai eu quelques problèmes et à savoir des insultes de personnes sans que j'ai provoqué cet événement. Quand on a pour hobby fanficteuse de Card captor Sakura, on se dit que l'on écrit par passion mais aussi pour faire durer le rêve de Clamp, pour faire plaisir et peut-être même pour apporter un peu de bonheur aux gens. Alors, lorsque l'on se fait dénigrer de façon très vulgaire et menacer au point où une personne désire que « ma carrière de fanficteuse soit terminée », on s'interroge et je me suis interrogée pendant longtemps. Et j'en suis arrivée à une seule et unique conclusion « ce qui ne tue pas, rends plus fort », je ne vais pas m'abaisser au niveau de ces personnes et pour le prouver, je vais tenter d'écrire mieux que jamais, de mettre tout mon cœur et mon âme dans mes fics car ça, c'est ma revanche. Je ne connais pas la raison de toute cette haine mais c'est peut-être la jalousie alors je vous dis une chose : la jalousie vous perdra. Si des gens m'aiment et continuent à me lire alors j'écrirais pour ces gens car ce sont eux qui me donnent du courage et de la force. Un jour, une très grande fanficteuse m'a dit « Soit fière de toi, tu es bonne » et je vais l'écouter et espérer que ce genre d'attitude plus bas que terre ne recommence pas car il n'y a pas de rivalités d'auteurs, nous sommes tous là pour nous aider, c'est ça le mérite._

_Bon alors comme les vacances de noël sont tombées un vendredi, on va dire que j'ai été short en time pour sortir des fics en entier mais bon, y'a des bouts par ci par là lol_

_Sinon, les habituels remerciements à tous ceux qui m'écrivent encore, d'ailleurs, pour m'écrire mon adresse est : __miss.chloutefree.fr__ , l'adresse sur voilà.fr est morte je reçois que des SPAM dessus et je vire tout car j'ai plus la force de trier les mails (3150 la dernière fois). Vraiment, ça me fait super plaisir quand je reçois un mail ! _

_Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autres, sauf JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!! Très bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes et bonne lecture !_

_Gros bisous_

_ Sab _

_ps : Spéciale dédicace à tous mes amis et my best friend Jessy, la super webmistress Pandra, mes petites puces Kyara, Suka, Maurine et Coralie et à tous les lecteurs ! _

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée du nouveau garde du corps de Sakura, il se prénommait Haruka et avait une vingtaine d'années, il était du genre brun ténébreux ce qui rendait Syaoran d'assez mauvaise humeur depuis son arrivée. Il compensa avec le sport, Sakura se rendait parfois aux entraînements, caché derrière la foule de filles qui l'acclamaient, elle le regardait. Il savait qu'elle était là et cela apaisait un peu sa jalousie. En sa présence, il essayait toujours de donner le meilleur de lui, il voulait vraiment qu'elle ne regarde que lui, qu'elle soit impressionnée par sa technique de jeu.

Une fois que le match fut terminé, Sakura s'esquiva discrètement et attendit devant l'entrée que la limousine arrive. Elle observait le ciel avec grand intérêt, il n'annonçait rien de bon avec les grands nuages gris qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une fille passa devant elle et s'arrêta, elle était blonde et ses yeux d'une couleur aussi noire que la nuit, scrutait Sakura de haut en bas en la dévisageant, elle reconnut immédiatement en la blonde, celle qui accompagnait Syaoran l'autre jour. Elle avait toujours le même air hautain et le même sourire mesquin. La jeune fille s'avança et toisa Sakura de haut

Jeune fille : Tu es Sakura Kinomoto ?

Sakura : Oui…

Jeune fille : Je m'appelle Samoto Kiri, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre Syaoran et toi !

Sakura : Je… Rien, il n'y a rien ! dit-elle en voyant son air menaçant, et cela ne te regarde pas !

Kiri : Au contraire et ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné l'autre jour, qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi ? Un serviteur ? Un esclave ?

Sakura : Mais… Non ! Il… Mon père l'a recueillit…

Kiri : Ah bon ? Pourtant tout le monde sait qu'il se plie à tes quatre volontés ! Tu n'as pas honte de lui faire subir cela ?

Sakura : Mais… Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

Kiri : Insinuerais-tu peut-être qu'il a fait ça de son plein gré ? Qu'il ait été heureux de te servir d'esclave ?

Sakura : Il a toujours fait ce qu'il avait à faire sans que je lui demande !

Kiri : Ben voyons… Je t'avertis, je veux Syaoran, moi je l'aime, je ne lui ferais pas subir le même traitement que toi tu lui infliges ! Si jamais tu te mets entre nous, tu le paieras cher, je ne vais pas te laisser gagner !

Sakura : Ca suffit ! La coupa-t-elle, tu parles comme s'il y avait une compétition entre nous ! Fais ce que tu veux faire, ça m'est égal ! Et permets-moi de te rappeler que Syaoran n'est pas une chose que tu manipules mais un être humain !

Kiri : Comment oses-tu… ? demanda-t-elle en levant sa main, prête à gifler Sakura

Voix : On ne lève pas la main sur Sakura-sama ! dit une voix en attrapant le bras de la jeune fille

Elles se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme brun, gênée, Kiri retira immédiatement sa main et courut voir Syaoran qui sortait du gymnase. Elle lui apporta une serviette et une boisson fraîche alors que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur Sakura.

Haruka : Sakura-sama, tout va bien ?

Sakura : Oui merci Haruka-san, rentrons…

Haruka : Ne faut-il pas attendre Syaoran-kun ?

Sakura : C'est inutile… Il est très occupé dit-elle en voyant que Kiri était aux petits soins avec lui

Haruka ouvrit la portière et Sakura rentra à l'intérieur du véhicule avec elle, Syaoran les regarda partir en ignorant les paroles de Kiri. Tomoyo passa devant lui avec des amies et Syaoran courut la voir

Syaoran : Daidouji-san, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

Toutes le regardèrent et Tomoyo sourit puis quitta ses amies après les avoir saluées. Ils s'isolèrent dans un coin de la cour de l'école et s'assirent sur un banc

Tomoyo : Tu es un raté

Syaoran : Je sais…

Tomoyo : Syaoran, il y a une chose que je dois te dire que Toya m'a dit…

Syaoran : J'écoute

Tomoyo : En échange, je veux que tu jures sur la vie de Sakura que tu ne feras rien

Syaoran : Pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : Parce que…

Syaoran : Je vois… Je n'ai pas le choix alors… Moi, Syaoran Li, je jure solennellement de tenir la promesse faite à Tomoyo Daidouji et de ne pas intervenir

Tomoyo : Tu fais si solennel ! dit-elle en rigolant tout en lui tapant l'épaule

Haruka : Sakura-sama, votre père demande à vous voir dit-il en frappant à la porte de sa chambre

Sakura : J'arrive ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

Haruka : Il est dans son bureau dit-il en s'éloignant

Sakura : Haruka-san, Syaoran n'est pas rentré ? demanda-t-elle en le retenant

Haruka : Non, pas encore jeune maîtresse dit-il en regagnant le salon

Sakura soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, en entrant, elle vit ce dernier au téléphone, il raccrocha immédiatement en voyant sa fille et elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de son père

Syaoran : Et tu veux que je laisse faire ça !?! dit-il en criant

Tomoyo : Je t'en prie Syaoran, essaye de comprendre…

Syaoran : Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! hurla-t-il

Tomoyo : Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour elle, tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse n'est-ce pas ?

Syaoran : Oui mais…

Tomoyo : J'ai eu tort de te le dire, je pensais que tu allais agir en adulte et prendre tes responsabilités

Syaoran : Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! dit-il en la défiant du regard

Tomoyo : Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles ! ¬¬

Syaoran : Je suis désolé…

Tomoyo : Rentre maintenant

Syaoran : Elle m'aime ? demanda-t-il avec tristesse

Tomoyo : C'est à elle qu'il faut demander ! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu feras le bon choix, j'en suis sûre

Syaoran lui sourit et rentra à la résidence des Kinomoto, il trouva la maison bien silencieuse, contrairement à d'habitude. Pourtant, il vit les chaussures de tout le monde rangé dans les casiers à l'entrée de la maison. Il se dirigea vers le salon et vit Haruka en sortir

Syaoran : Où sont-ils tous ?

Haruka : Dans le salon, il y a un invité, d'ailleurs, Fujitaka-sama veut te voir

Syaoran : Pourquoi ? Qui est là ?

Haruka : Il s'agit en fait de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Sakura fit son entrée devant eux, Syaoran vit Haruka pétrifié et se retourna, il se figea à son tour et tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Sakura était vêtue d'un kimono blanc et d'une ceinture blanche, sur son ensemble, étaient brodés des fleurs couleur or. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et attachés en queue de cheval avec des fleurs blanches, quelques mèches retombaient de part et d'autres de son front

Haruka : Votre père vous attend Sakura-sama

Sakura : Merci Haruka dit-elle en passant devant eux

Haruka lui ouvrit la porte et Syaoran put apercevoir Fujitaka et Toya assis en face d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus, il portait des lunettes et un costume bleu foncé. Il sourit en voyant Sakura et Toya se leva pour céder sa place à sa sœur.

Sakura : C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer Hiiragizawa-sama

Eriol : Non chère demoiselle, c'est moi qui suis honoré par votre présence dit-il en souriant

Elle s'assit ensuite et Toya fit signe à Syaoran de rentrer dans la salle et c'est qu'il fit, puis, Toya referma la porte derrière eux, Syaoran se plaça à côté de Toya sans joie

Fujitaka : Voici donc Sakura et Syaoran, mon deuxième fils

Eriol : Enchanté

Syaoran : Moi de même dit-il sans sourire

Fujitaka : Bien, maintenant, revenons-en au sujet initial. Je suis ravi de savoir que vous consentez à prendre ma fille pour fiancée et future épouse

Syaoran : Quoi ? dit-il un peu brusquement

Toya : Syaoran ! dit-il en le retenant

Eriol : J'avais déjà eu de très bons échos sur Sakura-san, et je me réjouissais déjà à l'idée de la rencontrer mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que tout ce que j'avais imaginé était faux, votre fille est vraiment sublime

Sakura : Je vous remercie pour votre compliment

Eriol : J'ai apporté un gage de mon engagement envers vous Sakura-san, j'espère que cela vous plaira dit-il en posant une boîte sur la table

Sakura : Père, puis-je ?

Fujitaka approuva d'un signe de tête et Sakura ouvrit l'emballage puis ouvrit la boîte en velours noir pour y trouver une parure de boucles d'oreilles et d'un magnifique collier en diamants et en émeraudes. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et Syaoran serra le poing à la vue des bijoux, puis Sakura toisa Eriol

Sakura : Je… Je ne puis accepter un tel présent, c'est trop…

Eriol : C'est le signe de mon engagement, refuser signifierait que vous ne m'acceptiez pas en tant que fiancé. Mademoiselle, rien ne sera jamais trop beau pour vous

Sakura : Merci beaucoup Eriol-san

Devant cette scène touchante que Syaoran trouvait à vomir, il sortit de la salle sans un mot et Toya le suivit jusque dans le jardin, il s'assirent et Toya alluma sa cigarette

Toya : Tomo te l'avait dit ? demanda-t-il en regardant le ciel

Syaoran : Oui

Toya : Hum, je m'en doutais dit-il en souriant

Syaoran : C'est terminé n'est-ce pas ?

Toya : Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu vas décider

Syaoran : Jamais personne ne pourra l'aimer comme je l'aime, une seconde sans elle est une éternité, ses sourires vont me manquer atrocement

Toya : Tu crois pouvoir la rendre heureuse ? Tu crois que tu arriveras à combler tous ces besoins ? Tu crois qu'à tes côtés elle ne manquera de rien ?

Ces questions enragèrent Syaoran qui se leva et plaqua Toya contre une poutre de la maison

Syaoran : Il n'y a que l'argent qui compte ? Je peux lui offrir mille fois mieux ! Je peux lui offrir plus de tendresse et d'amour qu'elle n'en a jamais eu ! cria-t-il

A ce moment, Sakura sortait avec Eriol pour rejoindre son frère et assista à la scène, elle courut dans leur direction et gifla Syaoran. Ce dernier, sous le choc, mit un moment à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et lâcha Toya

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? cria-t-elle, tu oublies qui nous sommes il me semble ! Je t'interdis de refaire quelque chose de ce genre !

Il tourna son visage en sa direction et la regarda très durement mais aussi très froidement, un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré, un regard glacial et sans sentiments, Sakura qui avait peur en eut des frissons de terreurs

Syaoran : Bien, Sakura-sama siffla-t-il ironiquement

Il passa à côté d'elle et Sakura posa une main sur sa tête, elle tituba et Eriol courut vers elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se releva, elle était dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son horloge et vit afficher 23h47, elle sortit de sous ses draps et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle découvrit Syaoran assit contre le mur qui dormait, elle saisit une couverture qu'elle posa sur lui. Elle l'observa un moment et fronça les sourcils de tristesse, puis, elle retourna dormir. Syaoran rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Elle avait toujours été si gentille avec lui, elle ne l'avait pas jugé au premier coup d'œil sur son apparence quand Fujitaka l'avait recueilli, elle avait appris à le connaître, elle avait appris à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, elle le considérait comme son deuxième grand frère, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Et lui, depuis dix ans, il avait agit égoïstement pour ne pas la perdre parce que déjà, il tenait trop à elle pour la partager. Suite à son malaise, Toya avait fait venir le médecin, Syaoran avait écouté à la porte de la chambre et avait entendu « stress et surmenage », cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle allait se fiancer, continuer ses études pour devenir médecin ou avocate, puis, elle allait quitter la maison pour se marier. Toya n'avait pas tort, elle n'allait manquer de rien avec son fiancé… et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur ? Que pourrait-il lui apporter à part de l'amour ? L'amour ne nourrit pas une famille, l'amour ne procure pas de maisons ou de travail. Il fallait qu'il renonce pour son bien ? Quitte à faire sa vie sans elle ? Mais alors, en quoi la vie avait-elle un sens ? A quoi cela lui servait-il de respirer pour vivre ? De manger pour vivre ? Elle était son univers…

Fujitaka : Des soucis mon fils ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage de son bienfaiteur qu'il appelait maître

Syaoran : Oui… J'avais… des questions à vous poser si cela ne vous gène pas

Fujitaka : Suis-moi dans le salon dit-elle en devinant ses pensées

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils prirent place devant une tasse de thé, Syaoran resta un moment perplexe, en silence, il ne savait par où commencer alors Fujitaka prit la parole à sa place

Fujitaka : Ce sont des questions importantes je suppose… Sois libre de me parler Syaoran

Syaoran : Pou… Pourquoi m'a-t-on abandonné ? demanda-t-il franchement

Fujitaka : Non Syaoran, la vraie question est « pourquoi as-tu été confié à ma garde ? »

Syaoran : Mais, mes parents m'ont abandonné… Vous m'avez adopté…

Fujitaka : Il faut comprendre que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est pas aussi simple, ta mère était une femme formidable, une amie fidèle et douce, nous avons grandit ensemble et bien que je l'aimais du fond du cœur, elle en a épousé un autre…

Syaoran se figea à ces dernières paroles, l'histoire que Fujitaka était en train de lui raconter était semblable à la sienne, enfin, elle commençait à le devenir

Fujitaka : Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle l'aimait mais elle était heureuse, aussi bien elle que sa famille, si j'avais eu les moyens, j'aurais tout fait pour l'empêcher de le faire mais elle était destinée à un autre homme et moi à une autre femme. Mon épouse était une femme aimante et respectable, une très bonne épouse et elle est devenue la meilleure amie de ta mère suite à notre mariage. Mais… les temps sombres arrivaient, l'entreprise de son mari a eu un énorme scandale, ils ont tout perdu alors par un soir de pluie, elle est venue nous demander de nous occuper de toi, leur unique enfant qu'ils aimaient tant. Mon épouse a tout de suite acceptée et je n'ai jamais revu Yelan depuis ce jour, même pas aux funérailles de ma femme. C'est comme si elle avait disparu…

Syaoran : Mes parents… sont peut-être toujours en vie ?

Fujitaka : Oui, peut-être… j'ai fait faire des recherches sur la demande de mon épouse mais en vain… Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'eux après la vente de leur entreprise et de leur maison

Syaoran : Merci pour ces réponses. Maintenant, je vois plus clair…

Fujitaka : A quel sujet ?

Syaoran : Ma vie, vous avez dissipé tous les doutes de mon passé

Fujitaka : Syaoran, il ne fallait pas attendre toutes ces années pour me demander, j'aurais pu te donner les réponses à tes questions bien plus tôt et te rassurer

Syaoran : Oui, mais… J'avais peur de votre réponse, j'avais peur que vous me révéliez une vérité dont je me doutais déjà

Fujitaka : Sois fier de ta mère, elle a cherché à faire le meilleur pour ton avenir

Syaoran : Bonne nuit… père dit-il en sortant de la salle

Fujitaka : Bonne nuit mon fils

Quand Syaoran sortit de la pièce, Fujitaka resta assit un moment, c'était la première fois que ce premier l'appelait par son prénom, la première fois qu'il ressentait tant d'affection avec juste un mot, et ça, il en était heureux et comblé

Le lendemain, Fujitaka décida que Sakura ne se rendrait pas en cours, elle avait besoin de repos et Syaoran partit alors seul tandis que Sakura dormait encore. Il marchait en réfléchissant, il avait pris de grandes décisions et la première était de chercher à savoir si ses parents étaient encore en vie. Il voulait connaître et savoir une bonne fois pour toute, il se trouvait déjà bête d'avoir attendu tant d'années avant de demander à son père ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait tellement souffert par le passé. Personne ne voulait jouer avec lui quand il était enfant et tout le monde se moquait de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents, tout le monde sauf Sakura qui prenait constamment sa défense. Et quand les autres répliquaient de plus belle et voulaient l'attaquer, il défendait sa bien-aimée. Il se rappelait que Fujitaka lui faisait tous les reproches du monde pour s'être battus et à chaque fois, Sakura le justifiait.

Quand il arriva devant le lycée, il vit les membres du conseil marcher devant lui et Kiri le rejoignit pour s'accrocher à son bras, Tomoyo qui était déjà en classe et observait l'entrée de l'école eut un regard de colère. Elle attendit Syaoran devant l'entrée de sa classe et l'aborda

Tomoyo : Syaoran…

Syaoran : Bonjour Tomoyo-san

Tomoyo : Sakura n'est pas là ?

Syaoran : Elle a fait un malaise hier, père préfère qu'elle reste à la maison

Kiri n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation et Tomoyo la menaça du regard, cette première lui rendit son regard par un autre ce qui eut l'effet de l'irriter

Tomoyo : C'est quoi ce parasite que tu traînes depuis ton arrivée ? siffla-t-elle

Outrée, Kiri lui lança un deuxième regard meurtrier et s'en alla en tournant les talons, elle trébucha et tomba à terre. Tomoyo éclata de rire, mais un rire exagéré qui valut tous les regards en leur direction et surtout la situation embarrassante dans laquelle se trouvait Kiri, bientôt les rires fusèrent à toutes allures et elle courut pour se rendre dans sa classe

Syaoran : Tu exagères

Tomoyo : Il ne faut jamais provoquer une Daidouji ! Alors, il est comment le fiancé ?

Syaoran : Tu le fais exprès ! dit-il avec rage

Tomoyo : Hum… Je vois, il est beau, riche et intelligent, je parierais même qu'il a déjà courtisé Sakura à en voir ta réaction

Syaoran : Mais tu es devin ou quoi ?!? demanda-t-il en levant les bras

Tomoyo : Non, Sakura m'a appelé hier dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue

Syaoran tomba à la renverse puis reprit son sérieux, ainsi Sakura avait complimenté son fiancé, elle devait si ça se trouve être heureuse d'être sa future épouse

Syaoran : Elle t'a dit tout ça ?

Tomoyo : Oui, d'ailleurs elle était flattée de son cadeau ! Qui ne le serait pas avec une parure en diamants et en émeraudes ?!?

Syaoran : Enfonce un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie…

Tomoyo : Tu n'as qu'à réagir aussi ! Avec tes « Sakura-sama » par-ci, « Sakura-sama » par-là, tu ne fais pas très viril, elle ne te vois pas comme un homme !

Syaoran : Tu veux m'achever tout de suite ou quoi ??? s'énerva-t-il

Tomoyo : Tu n'as qu'à lui montrer la vérité

Syaoran : Quel vérité ?

Tomoyo : Que l'argent n'est rien comparé à l'amour

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment là et Tomoyo regagna sa classe en souriant, Syaoran lui restait perplexe, ce matin, il avait décidé de ne se consacrer qu'à la recherche de sa famille et Tomoyo en quelques minutes venait de le convaincre de conquérir le cœur de Sakura

Pendant ce temps, Sakura tournait en rond dans sa chambre, elle s'ennuyait et ne voulait pas rester chez elle mais son père l'avait fait surveiller par Haruka pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de plus de deux mètres de la maison. Elle décida alors de passer par la fenêtre, comme ça, elle pourrait s'échapper, aller rendre une visite à Tomoyo et regarder l'entraînement de Syaoran… Ah non, c'est vrai… Elle était sensée être fâché avec Syaoran… Mais c'était dur de rester en froid avec lui ! Elle enfila un pantalon et une chemise puis s'apprêta à passer par la fenêtre mais on toqua à la porte. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête tellement elle paniquait, elle se jeta dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sur elle

Sakura : Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit Toya accompagné de son fiancé qui lui souriait, elle se figea puis sourit à son tour

Toya : Je vous laisse dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui

Eriol : Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez

Sakura : C'est très gentil de votre part mais il ne fallait pas faire le déplacement pour si peu, le téléphone aurait suffit

Eriol : J'y tenais. Vous ne souffrez plus ?

Sakura : Non, je vais beaucoup mieux, une nuit de sommeil aurait suffit

Eriol : Alors peut-être puis-je vous proposer de m'accompagner pour une promenade ?

Sakura : Et bien… Oui, volontiers… dit-elle après réflexion

Eriol : Je vous attends à l'entrée dit-il en partant

Sakura soupira un bon coup, elle avait eu chaud ! Cette sortie tombait très bien pour elle car même s'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurait fait une petite escapade dans la ville. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça, elle retira tous ses vêtements rapidement et fouilla dans son armoire pour y sortir une robe. Elle se coiffa et enfila une paire de bottes, puis, elle sortit de sa chambre. Eriol l'attendait, il sourit en la voyant si joliment habillée et la complimenta, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Sakura. Les dix premières minutes lui parurent bien longues, Eriol ne faisait pas la conversation et Sakura n'aidait pas non plus à détendre l'atmosphère en restant muette. Mais à un moment donné, il soupira et se tourna vers elle

Eriol : Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

Sakura : Vous pouvez mais je ne vous garantis pas de réponse

Eriol : Vous approuvez ce mariage ? Je veux dire… Vous sentez-vous obligé de m'épouser ?

Sakura : Vous oui ?

Eriol : Si vous répondez à ma question, je répondrais à la votre dit-il en rigolant

Sakura : Je ne vois rien qui m'empêcherait de vous épouser

Eriol : Etes-vous sûre ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu !

Sakura : Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle intriguée

Eriol : Une personne proche vous aime et… Je ne crois pas qu'elle vous laisserait m'épouser…

Sakura : Toya ? Oui c'est normal, mon frère est très protecteur ! dit-elle en souriant

Eriol : Non je parlais d'une personne qui vous protège et que vous côtoyez sans cesse

Sakura : Aucune chance rigola-t-elle, Haruka a déjà une petite amie ! Il est même fiancé

Eriol rigola mais Sakura n'eut pas l'air d'en comprendre la raison, il toussa puis reprit son sérieux en entendant la question de Sakura

Sakura : Et vous ?

Eriol : J'ai aimé une femme dit-il avec un regard nostalgique mais elle était bien plus âgée que moi et mes parents étaient fortement opposés à notre union alors ils m'ont proposé ce mariage…

Sakura : Et vous ne faîtes rien ?!?

Eriol : Que pouvais-je faire alors que la femme que j'aime était déjà mariée ?

Sakura : Ah… Je vois…

Eriol : Votre estime pour moi a du descendre en une fraction de secondes ! sourit-il

Sakura : Non, je me disais juste que la vie était injuste pour vous priver de la femme que vous aimez !

Eriol : Je n'ai plus de regrets, même si je l'aime toujours, j'apprendrais à l'oublier et j'apprendrais à vous aimer

Sakura rougit à cette déclaration et ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder intensément, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils venaient de se retrouver devant l'école à l'heure de la pause déjeuner, Tomoyo aperçut Sakura et courut en sa direction pour se jeter dans ses bras

Tomoyo : Ma Sakura !!!

Sakura : To… Tomoyo-chan ! dit-elle surprise

Tomoyo : Tu vas mieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai surpris Syaoran avec une blonde ! Mitsuru du conseil des élèves veut te voir ! dit-elle précipitamment

Sakura : To… Tomoyo-chan, je ne suis pas toute seule…

Tomoyo tourna la tête et vit Eriol qui lui sourit, elle le fusilla du regard et le gifla à toute volée si fort que les élèves se retournèrent en leur direction, gênée, Sakura eut immédiatement le réflexe de trouver une excuse

Sakura : Vous avez entendu ce bruit ? Le pneu d'un des vélos situé la-bas s'est crevé ! dit-elle faussement

Les lycéens retournèrent alors à leurs occupations et Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo

Sakura : To… Tomoyo-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'a…

Eriol : Ca fait longtemps, Tomo-chan

Tomoyo : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Imbécile ! dit-elle avec rage

Eriol : Tu n'as pas changé, si ce n'est… que tu as grandi et que tu es toujours aussi belle

Tomoyo : Garde tes compliments pour toi espèce de traître ! Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu m'as fait ! Sakura, on se voit plus tard… dit-elle en s'éloignant

Sakura : Tomoyo-chan ! dit-elle en faisant un pas vers elle, Eriol-san, excusez-moi…

Elle courut dans la direction de son amie tandis que son fiancé lui avait lancé un regard approbateur, Syaoran qui vit Sakura passer devant lui la saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter, elle se retourna et vit son ami d'enfance

Syaoran : Où allez-vous comme cela ?

Sakura : Lâche-moi Syaoran, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler !

Syaoran : Dans votre état, je ne peux vous laisser courir ainsi pour aller je ne sais où !

Sakura : Je te dis de me lâcher ! cria-t-elle

Elle continua à courir pour tenter de rattraper Tomoyo tandis que Syaoran affrontait le regard des autres. Eriol marcha à sa rencontre et s'arrêta à ses côtés en souriant

Eriol : Elle va réconforter Tomoyo si tu veux savoir

Syaoran : Je ne veux rien savoir !

Eriol : Syaoran… -kun, c'est ça ? Pourtant, tu as toujours besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait à chaque instant, avec qui elle est, où est-ce qu'elle est…

Syaoran : Que me veux-tu ? dit-il sèchement

Eriol : Rien, je veux juste te dire deux choses, la première, Sakura est ma fiancée, la deuxième, si tu veux savoir si tes parents sont toujours en vie, il faudra te motiver un peu plus que cela !

Syaoran l'attrapa par le col mais il fut repousser par Haruka qui était intervenu en lui lançant un regard noir, il escorta Eriol jusqu'à la voiture et le ramena chez lui tandis que Syaoran suivait le véhicule du regard.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait rejoint Tomoyo qui s'était assit sur un banc dans un parc et pleurait. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'assit à côtés d'elle sans parler, elle se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur la sienne et de prendre la tête de son amie pour la poser sur son épaule, Tomoyo pleura de plus belle et Sakura la serra dans ses bras. Puis, après quelques minutes, Tomoyo saisit un mouchoir que Sakura lui tendit et s'essuya les yeux, elle prit la parole à ce moment là

Tomoyo : Merci

Sakura : N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais pour moi aussi ?

Tomoyo : Oui mais c'est différent

Sakura: Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle interloquée

Tomoyo : Parce que je suis celle qui est forte, celle qui te montre un visage souriant et réconfortant quoi qu'il arrive…

Sakura : Tu n'es pas obligé de t'empêcher de pleurer pour autant ! Personne ne peut-être tout le temps fort et tout supporter !

Tomoyo : Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état et surtout pas… lui…

Sakura : Tu as le courage de me raconter ?

Tomoyo : Tu as le droit de savoir après tout… Avant que je ne vienne ici, j'ai habité en Angleterre, Eriol était mon meilleur ami, mon voisin, mon cousin éloigné et l'homme dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse. Nous étions toujours ensemble et puis, il a eu des difficultés à l'école, sa mère a fait venir une tutrice pour l'aider. Au début, je ne m'en préoccupais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne change, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne peu à peu de moi. Un jour, je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser, quelques temps plus tard, il me disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils se fréquentaient. J'ai pleuré, jour et nuit pendant une semaine, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer plus que moi, c'était impossible. Et puis, un matin, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient fait une fugue tous les deux, à la suite de cela, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre et je suis venu ici. Et je viens de voir ma meilleure amie avec cet…

Sakura : Il m'a dit être tombé amoureux d'une femme mariée… Tomoyo, dit-elle en se mettant à genoux devant elle, si tu me le demandes, je suis prête à annuler mes fiançailles, je suis prête à tout renoncer pour toi, pour notre amitié

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! dit-elle en souriant, ce qui est fait est fait, tu n'as pas à avoir à te sacrifier pour moi !

Sakura : Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est le renouvellement de mon amitié envers toi !

Tomoyo : Non, je ne veux pas que par ma faute, tout soit gâché, en plus, j'aime Toya maintenant ! dit-elle avec un sourire

Sakura : Tu… Tu es sérieuse ? Je veux dire…

Tomoyo : Oui, j'ai tourné la page, Toya représente tout ce que n'est pas Eriol, je peux avoir confiance en lui, j'attendrais qu'il m'aime à son tour

Sakura : J'ai… J'ai toujours cru que tu plaisantais en disant aimer mon frère…

Tomoyo : Non, c'est la vérité. Quand à toi Sakura, n'épouse pas Eriol si tu ne l'aimes pas ! C'est mon conseil…

Sakura : Je n'ai pas dit ne pas l'aimer mais je n'ai pas dit l'aimer non plus, c'est… compliqué !

Tomoyo : Je vois ça ! Allez, rentrons… Je ne veux pas que Toya et ton père s'inquiètent dit-elle en se levant

Sakura : Attends… Tomoyo, vous n'avez pas cours cet après-midi ?

Tomoyo : Non, le professeur de science s'est fait brûler les cheveux avec une allumette et une bouteille de gaz rigola-t-elle sadiquement

Sakura : Tomo-chan !!! Arrête de faire ce genre de blague !!!

Tomoyo : Pourtant, c'était très drôle !

Tomoyo avait retrouvé le sourire en quelques minutes ce qui rassura Sakura, il est vrai que le voir avait été un choc mais elle était passé à autre chose, savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas elle mais sa tutrice lui avait permis de tirer un trait sur son amour pour lui. Elle pouvait désormais voir son avenir amoureux d'une autre manière.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le lycée, Syaoran était toujours devant l'entrée à les attendre, Sakura le regarda sans qu'il ne la remarque. La première pensée qu'elle eut était de se rendre compte à quel point il était beau les yeux perdus dans le vide, les cheveux ballottés lentement par la brise de midi, son sac sur l'épaule gauche. Tomoyo avait remarqué que Sakura le regardait fixement et sourit

Tomoyo : Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!? demanda-t-elle rouge de gêne

Tomoyo : Si seulement tu pouvais le voir autrement… soupira-t-elle

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tomoyo : A la place de n'importe quelle fille, en voyant un garçon comme Syaoran, attendre ainsi, j'aurais tenté ma chance et je serais allé l'aborder

Sakura : Je sais qu'il est populaire avec les filles, d'ailleurs la blonde avec qui il est m'a menacé, apparemment, elle l'aime…

Tomoyo : Et tu vas laisser passer ça ?!? demanda-t-elle choquée

Sakura : Tomo-chan, Syaoran n'est pas mon petit ami, en fait, qu'est-ce qu'il est exactement pour moi ? Ca, je me le demande trop souvent

Tomoyo : Un frère ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas, c'est différent de ce que j'éprouve pour Toya…

Tomoyo : Je vois dit-elle en souriant, tu finiras par comprendre toute seule que ce doux sentiment n'est pas aussi mystérieux que tu le crois dit-elle en souriant

Les deux jeunes demoiselles se postèrent devant Syaoran qui les regardaient, Sakura posa sa main sur son bras avec un regard désolé

Sakura : Excuse-moi d'avoir crié tout à l'heure

Syaoran : Ca n'a pas d'importance, je me faisais juste du souci, Tomoyo-san… commença-t-il

Tomoyo : Je vais rentrer, ne vous en faites pas dit-elle tout sourire

Sakura : Tomo-chan, tu es sûre ? On peut t'accompagner ! dit-elle préoccupée

Tomoyo : J'ai des choses à faire dit-elle, j'ai un rendez-vous ohohohohohohohoho

Sakura : Tu as quoi ??? Avec qui ???

Tomoyo : Si tu veux savoir viens en cours demain dit-elle en lui tirant la langue

Elle s'éloigna en courant sans que Sakura n'ait pu la retenir, Syaoran lui saisit la main pour la mener vers la direction opposée, s'ils ne rentraient pas, son père allait s'inquiéter. Elle rougit à son geste mais se laissa faire et le suivit en direction de la maison. La route se faisait longue et le silence accentuait l'ennui, Sakura regarda Syaoran qui restait de marbre et qui gardait ses yeux rivés droit devant lui

Sakura : Tu es bien silencieux

Syaoran : Disons que les évènements de ces derniers jours ne prêtent pas à la parole

Sakura : Syaoran, est-ce que tu pourrais te conduire normalement avec moi ?

Syaoran : Normalement ?

Sakura : Oui, me voir pour ce que je suis intérieurement et non comme la fille de ton père adoptif, tu le pourrais ?

Syaoran eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers elle, il posa sa main sur sa joue puis caressa ses cheveux tendrement tout en la regardant amoureusement

Sakura : Syaoran ? demanda-t-elle inquiète de ses actes

Syaoran : Si tu le veux vraiment, je le pourrais

Ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge, chacun noyé dans les yeux de l'autre, l'instant était comme magique, comme s'ils n'y avaient plus personne autour d'eux, le monde avait disparu pour la mauvaise humeur depuis son arrot « sama » derrière, la première fois qu'il la voyait comme… une femme à part entière et pas comme la maîtresse à qui il devait obéissance. Elle vit soudain les yeux de Syaoran à un centimètre d'elle et réalisa qu'il était en train de l'embrasser, en pleine rue, devant tout le monde. Elle voulut le repousser mais il accentua le baiser en insérant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de bas en haut, comme une sorte d'excitation et d'appréhension. Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient en même temps, elle était gênée et embarrassée mais elle appréciait le baiser, ses joues lui chauffèrent comme si la fièvre lui montait à la tête et quand Syaoran retira ses lèvres des siennes, elle sentit ses jambes trembler et vacilla. Syaoran la rattrapa en lui saisissant le bras, Sakura s'appuya contre lui et ils continuèrent leur route… en silence.

Arrivés chez eux, Sakura courut se cacher dans sa chambre, n'osant plus regarder Syaoran dans les yeux. Ce dernier allait faire de même quand il tomba sur Haruka qui le saisit par sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée

Haruka : Une autre bavure et je serais obligé de raconter au maître que tu as voulu frapper Hiiragizawa-sama dit-il en colère

Syaoran : Tes obligations ne sont-elles pas de protéger notre jeune maîtresse ? demanda-t-il ironiquement

Haruka : Hiiragizawa-sama est le fiancé de la jeune maîtresse, mon devoir s'étend au-delà de ce que tu pourrais croire, si tu essayes, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de le toucher, je te démolis ! dit-il très menaçant

Syaoran : Ne me fais pas rire dit-il en le toisant sérieusement, je te conseille de ne pas me menacer ou ta fierté risque de descendre plus bas que tu ne le penses ! dit-il en poussant Haruka

Ils s'observèrent intensément dans une atmosphère plus que froide et tendue et Syaoran rigola avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Sakura se cacha sous ses couettes, elle avait beau ne pas vouloir y penser, le souvenir était gravé dans sa mémoire, Syaoran l'avait embrassé… Syaoran… l'embrassr… elle était encore très gênée et embarassée et ses joues étaient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle était contente et effrayée à la fois, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était arrivé et surtout… Pourquoi ?

On frappa à sa porte et elle sursauta, elle entendit soudain la voix de son frère et prononça un léger « entrez » qu'il eut peine à distinguer, Toya pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle

Toya : J'ai à te parler dit-il sérieusement

Sakura : Je… Ca ne peux pas attendre demain ? dit-elle toujours emmitouflée sous ses couvertures

Toya : C'est à propos de Tomoyo

Sakura se releva et ôta les couvertures de sa tête, elle fixa son frère avec inquiétude

Toya : Et à propos de ton fiancé

Sakura : Est-ce que tu sais des choses que je sais aussi ?

Toya : On va dire que oui et franchement, je te demande l'autorisation de lui casser la figure

Sakura : Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux

Toya : J'ai envie, c'est tout dit-il simplement

Sakura : Attends, si tu me demandes ça c'est que tu sais ce que je sais… et donc tu n'es pas… indifférent à Tomoyo !

Toya : On va dire que tu n'as pas tort mais j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous pour le moment, Tomoyo est mineure et moi plus depuis un moment…

Sakura : Mais… Mais c'est fantastique !!! Tomoyo va être ma belle-sœur !!!

Toya : Ne t'emballe pas trop vite dit-il avec une goutte derrière la tête, j'ai dit que je n'étais pas indifférent, je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais

Sakura : Oui… Mais il y a quand même un espoir !!! dit-elle toute béate pour la nouvelle

Toya : J'ai ton accord pour ton fiancé ?

Sakura : Non dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, il lui a fait du tort je comprend mais il faut le comprendre aussi et puis… Tomo-chan a dit qu'elle avait tourné la page, ne va pas réveiller de vieux fantômes !

Toya rigola et tapota la tête de sa sœur, il est vrai qu'elle était parfois plus futée que lui et il appréciait vraiment son honnêteté et son grand cœur. Il sortit de la pièce en souriant et descendit voir son père

De tout le dîner, Sakura avait fixé son assiette, Syaoran était assit juste en face d'elle et elle n'osait pas lui faire face sans rougir. Elle ne voulait pas alerter tout le monde sur ce qui c'était passé, d'autant plus que son fiancé dînait avec eux. Sakura sortit prendre l'air tandis que les hommes prenaient le café dans le petit salon, elle se posa sur une chaise et regardait les étoiles, cette nuit là était magnifique et il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'y prêtait plus attention. A vrai dire, depuis la mort de sa mère. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux à étouffer mais à présent, c'est avec sérénité qu'elle pouvait à nouveau observer le ciel car la douleur avait fait place à la sagesse, elle avait tout simplement grandit et comprit les choses de la vie.

Syaoran : C'est la première fois que je te vois lever les yeux au ciel

Elle se releva de frayeur et fit face à son « demi-frère » qui lui souriait

Sakura : Cela faisait un moment en effet dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à côté d'elle, il avait l'air serein mais elle, ni rassurée ni apaisée par ce battement incessant dans sa poitrine.

Sakura : Tu ne restes pas avec les autres ?

Syaoran : L'ambiance n'est pas à mon goût, je me suis disputé avec Haruka et ton fiancé me tape sur les nerfs

Sakura : Pou… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement

Syaoran : Il a une chose que je n'ai pas dit-il en souriant

Sakura : Il a des tas de choses que tu n'as pas ! dit-elle en plaisantant pour évacuer la pression

Syaoran : Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en se levant, lesquelles ? dit-il en marchant vers elle

Sakura : Et bien… Il… Il est riche… Il… dit-elle en reculant

Syaoran : Il ?

Sakura : Il est charmeur, il m'a fait des cadeaux…

Plus Syaoran s'avançait vers elle, plus Sakura reculait, tremblante d'émotions, son cœur battait à la chamade et ses joues s'enflammaient. Elle finit par ne plus pouvoir reculer, son dos touchant un arbre, elle tourna rapidement la tête derrière elle, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper mais Syaoran était déjà devant elle, à quelques centimètres à peine, comme si son regard avait suffit à la paralyser et l'empêchait de s'enfuir

Syaoran : Donc tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il

Sakura : Je… Je…

En cherchant la réponse à sa question qu'elle ignorait totalement, elle vit dans le regard de Syaoran une lueur de souffrance, comme si, en fonction de sa réponse, sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait répondre

Sakura : Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

Syaoran ne répondit pas à cette question, il posa son bras contre l'arbre et se pencha vers elle, Sakura était figée, est-ce que cela allait encore se passer comme ce midi ? Allait-il l'embrasser ? Pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs ? Je suis sa sœur se disait-elle, il ne fait que jouer. Mais au moment où Sakura se posait toutes ces questions, Syaoran commençait déjà à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand soudain, un invité surprise sortit de la maison pour se promener dans le jardin. Syaoran saisit Sakura dans ses bras et se cacha avec elle derrière l'arbre, à l'abri des regards. Sakura avait peur, si jamais il s'agissait de son fiancé ou même pire, son père et qu'il les découvrait là tous les deux, qu'allait-elle leur raconter ? C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était enfouie dans les bras de Syaoran, elle entendait son cœur battre à la chamade et sa respiration s'accélérer, lui aussi avait peur et cela la rassurait quelque part. Une fois l'invité, qui était juste une femme de chambre qui vidait de l'eau, partit, Syaoran poussa un grand soupir et relâcha Sakura, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui donna un petit baiser avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux et retourner à l'intérieur. Du bout de ses doigts, Sakura touchait ses lèvres en le regardant partir, quelque chose s'agitait au fond de son cœur et plus le temps passait plus cela lui faisait mal chaque fois qu'elle regardait Syaoran dans les yeux. Pourtant, ce n'était ni tristesse ni mélancolie. Il ferma les yeux un moment et rentra à son tour, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'une personne cachée derrière un arbre deux mètres plus loin, avait tout vu

**A suivre…**


End file.
